Millions of Pieces
by ToxicWings333
Summary: Max finds the flocks family. But when the flyboys come back will she be able to get everyone back together or will the flyboys get the flock. And will there parents take them away from each other and leave max in millions of pieces? Was My Real Family!
1. The begining

**This is my first fanfic so read it and review.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own maximum ride**

**------------------------------**

**MAX P.O.V. (1 year later  
**

I made a promise a year ago that changed my life.

I promised to find the flock's parents_._

Some days I wish I never made that promise because now they are all gone. Every one of them. I, Maximum Ride, was not whole without her must mean I am in millions of pieces.

We first went to check out the lady Nudge saw in Arizona. She was right, it was her mom and she stayed with her.

_One piece of me gone_

we looked through the papers we stole from Itex and found one that was signed by Gaz and Angel's mom. It turns out that her mom them behind their fathers back and she was dead now. They decided to stay with their dad.(total came with 'em)

_Two more pieces gone_

It turns out that the people from Virginia weren't Iggy's real parents. They were Itex employs who were fired. They wanted one of us to make money off of. I asked Jeb to find his real parents and three days later he did. The three of us went to see them and they were really nice. He stayed with them.

_Another piece gone_

So, it was just me and Fang. I then asked Jeb to find his mom. Five days later I got a call from his mom.(i Jeb called her and told them to call the house number) I talked to her an told her to come to the house. Fang had no idea until the day she came. He really liked her. I encouraged him to go with her even though I never wanted him to leave me. In the end he left with her.

_Last piece......_

The day after he left I locked myself in my room. Mom and Ella brought me my food and I only left my prison for the bathroom. I refused to go to school too.

All I ever did in there was stare at the wall, think, sleep, and cry. Yes, I would cry. Would you cry if you were torn apart?

I also got a call from the government that they have to stay with their families forever.

A month later I came out. When I did the first thing I did was fly.

I flew till my wings felt like they would fall off. I did that every day ,even if it hurt, until one day. Jeb came back from one of his super long business trips. He gave me a talking to at made me go to school.

I only gave in because there was no reason to fight without my flock. No reason to be strong, to be brave, or to never show my weakness.

I gave in.

**FANG POV**

My life was falling apart.

Exactly one year ago the flock broke up.

When I met my mom and max encouraged me to go, I knew it wasn't what she wanted but I always wanted a normal life so I went with my mom.

Now I remember how max was so protective over us. She never let anyone hurt us, touch us, or threaten us. We all left her and now what is she going to do without us?

I my mom is awesome we go do stuff every Sunday with each other. I haven't flown for two weeks now.

Like I said one year ago we left. I woke up this morning and it hit me.

I broke my promise.

**IGGY POV**

My life is a disaster. I mean my parent rock, school is going really well, and I have friends.

The only thing missing is my real family. the family that had been my eyes for the first couple of years of my life. They had always been there for me and never thought i needed help because I was blind. I miss the flock.

I haven't flown for three weeks and as soon as I went to live with my parents i gave up on bombs. I miss the sound when the explode. I miss the way max would yell at us. _US_. I miss my partner in crime.

I was sitting in a tree and remembered when we were looking for are parents. Fang thought he found the code and when we got to the address under my name, nothing was there. I remember how I got mad and started crying and Max comforted me and got me off my ass before the cops arrived. The thing I remember most is when Max said 'i need you,I love you. I need all of you, all five of you, to feel whole myself'. I wonder how she feels now?

**NUDGE POV**

I remember when i first met my parents and how they looked at me with those eyes, those loving eyes.

The only problem was they weren't max's eyes.

her eyes showed, well love, but they also show fierce, anger, and confidence. Those eyes always made me feel better. I would always be safe under max's wing.

My family would never show that in their eyes.

now all I wish for is to see those eyes look at me, call me by my real name(Nudge not Monique and yell at my to 'shut up'!!

I want my real family.

**GAZZY POV**

my dad rocks. Its just sometimes i wish i could have a mom. I mean not my mom but the very first one i ever had.

Max.

I also have great friends but they cant blow up a brick building!!

Iggy.

my dad is not as fierce as some people i know.

Fang.

I don't know anyone that gets on my nerves _so_ much.

Nudge

i am just happy i still have Angel with me.

Still, its not the same as having 5 brothers and sisters with you all the time always their.

Just not the same.

**ANGEL POV**

dad- awesome, Gazzy- still amazing, family- none.

I miss them so much. i cry myself to sleep every night.

I want them back.

I want max to call me her baby.

i want fang to look at my with his protective eyes.

i want iggy to blow something up with Gazzy and just have fun.

I want nudge to talk to me forever and ever.

I want my real family.

_please!_

**------------------------------**

**like i said first fanfic flames, ideas, compliments i don't care but review.**

**- eM**


	2. we move to Canada

**WOW!!! Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here is the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own maximum ride blah blah blah**

**ELLA POV**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I never noticed how desperate max really was till I got a closer look._

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Where is that shirt_

I opened my closet doors looking for my favorite shirt.

While looking something caught my eye. It was a box

I took it out.

On the cover of the box in black marker wrote - _**FLOCK**_

_i wonder....._

i took off the lid and saw a couple of pictures of the flock and about ten video tapes.

Oh, i remember! It was a month before max started her search for the flock's parents. They came for my birthday and i got a video camera from mom. I spent a week recording them.

I grabbed the first one a put it in the VCR, the TV turned blue (i got that for my birthday too!).

"MAX COME HERE!" i hollered

"I'm coming, what is it," she said entering the room.

"I want to show you something," i said patting a spot next to me.

She sat down.

i pushed the rewind button on the remote. After we waited for a minute a little girl's face appeared on screen.

I reconized her as angel. Her blond curls and big blue eyes looking into the camera.

The TV paused and I saw Max get up

I jumped over the bed and made it to the door before her.

"Ella, don't make me watch this," she pleaded

"No, please just watch it please please please-"

"Fine!"she interrupted me.

She sat back down. I smiled and sat back down with her.

**MAX POV**

Ella sat down next to me smiling obviously happy that she won.

She pushed the play button.

"Angel is it working," I herd Ella's voice.

"Umm....I think so," Angels sweet voice said.

"Okay lets find the flock" - Ella

They moved down the hall and into the kitchen, Angel leading the way.

Then you could see Iggy making dinner and gazzy watching him.

Gazzy turned and saw the girls.

"Hi guys, what are you doing" - Gazzy

"Just say hi to the camera" - Ella

"Hi to the camera" - Iggy, I chuckled

"Ha ha now where is the rest of the flock" - Angel

"In the living room watching a movie" - Gazzy

They walked in to the living room.

I saw Nudge sitting on a chair eyes glued to the TV.

Then I saw Fang and I on the love seat. Oh god, I'm gonna' cry.

They got close to Nudge.

"Hey Nudge say hi" - Ella

"Hi, what are you guys doing making a movie. i always wanted to be in a movie. you get payed a lot of money. I wonder how much. You know what else i wonder, how clouds are so light and puffy but when you fly out of them you get soaking wet. weird huh? Hey guess what? this morning i-" Nudge (obviously)

"nudge she said say hi not make a lecture," i herd my voice. the camera spun sround to look at us.

"say hi" - Angel

"umm.....Hi?" - Me

'Everyone waited for a minute'

"fang...." - Angel

'He nodded, I rolled my eyes.'

The screen went black and came on with everyone in the living room with tons of paint supplies.

"okay someone explain to the camera what we are about to do" - Ella

"well camera, Dr. Martineze is letting us paint her living room without help" - Iggy

"have you guys ever painted before?" - Ella

"No" - Gazzy

"Lets get to work and wreck moms living room" - Me

"May the living room rest in peace" - Ella

The screen went black again and came on.

i saw the whole flock, including me, covered in paint.

"go to your rooms" - Dr. M

Then it went black again.

**ELLA POV**

Max started crying.

_God this is getting so annoying_

I stood up.

"what happened to you," i asked her.

"Ella what do you mean," she asked sniffling.

"I mean you never cried, you were independent and strong and brave. Now the flock leaves and your a desperate wreck," i was practically screaming and she looked taken back,then i whispered "Your scaring me."

"Ella, i sorry, But the government-"

"Since when did you _ever_ listen to the _'government'_"

"Never" she said gaining confidence

"Are you going to listen to 'em now?"

"No," she said standing up

"so what are you going to do," i said still screaming

"I'm gonna' go get my flock back," she said screaming

"Then what,"

**MAX POV**

I tried to keep a straight face while i said this.

"We are going to Canada," i screamed

"Ye - wait what," she looked t me like i was crazy

"joking," i said smiling like an idiot

"glad your back," she said walking out of the room.

I walked to my room to think how am going to get my flock back.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**So how was it? I would have updated sooner except I was grounded till 2009!**

**Review!!**

**-E**


	3. FLYBOYS!

**SUPER THANX!!!!!! I'M GETTING EVEN MORE REVIEWS! NOW ILL DO THE DISCLAIMER! ( PS I KNOW THERE IS A FEW SMALL ERRORS BUT I DON'T CARE) THANKS AGAIN!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**FANG POV**

"NICK," my mom yelled from down stairs "you're gonna be late for school."

"K," I yelled so she would know i was up.

I got out of bed and got in the shower. When i got out i got dressed. (duh!) I put on a black shirt, a pair of black, baggy pants, and my shoes (which were black and covered in duck tape).

I walked down the stairs to see a plate with eggs, bacon, toast, fruit, and milk on the table.

"hurry up and eat," she said without looking up from the newspaper she was reading.

-------

My mom had just dropped me off for school, I walked up to the building and saw my friends.

There was Tyler, he had light brown hair and green eyes. He was very, um...., upbeat.

Then there was his girlfriend, Lindsey, who had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Alex, red head with blue eyes. He is very smart.

His girlfriend Holly, she had blond hair and hazel eyes.

There was also Kate, she had black hair and blue eyes.

Everyone says we would make a cute couple, but not me, I miss max.

"Hey Nick, what up," Alex asked me.

"the sky," i answer. I miss it.

"Ha ha, so are we gonna ditch," Alex asked me again.

"why not," I said.

Me and my friends skipped school once in a while.

When i first came to this school all the girls were over me but i ignored them. Everyone started to call me a freak and i am now friends with this group of misfits.

We walked down the street to the gas station.

"Hey Lary, what you watching," Holly asked

"Oh hey guys, skipping school again. I'm watching the news, from like a year ago," Lary told us.

"Ya we are. Um we are is it from a year ago," Tyler asked.

"Oh I was going through my attic and i found this video that had 'important' written on it."

I looked at the TV and saw 6 figueres in the air.

"Oh, I remember that! There were some kids at a restaurant and people said they had wings!" said Kate.

Gosh I miss my flock. I tuned off the TV.

"What was that for," asked Lindsey

I shrugged, they forgot about it

The rest of the day we hung out with Lary but I just thought of the flock.

**MAX POV**

I was in my room thinking of a plan to get my flock back and move to Canada when I herd a crash.

Then my bedroom door crashed open and I saw 5 flyboys!

I jumped up and lunched myself at the first one. Then did a perfect roundhouse kick at the second one. Three to go! I grabbed a baseball bat next to my dresser. i hit one with it and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. I grabbed a knife and threw it at the fourth flyboy. One standing!

"You will not win, you will be taken one by one," the last flyboy said in a mechanical tone, and with that he took off.

"wow," I turned around to see Ella in the doorway. She had returned from school.

"Ella could you do my a favor?" i asked.

"Um, sure."

"Okay, the flyboy said 'we' will taken one by one so I'm guessing that means they are going for the flock, Fang. I need you to clean this up and tell mom I love her and I'll be back in like, a month at the most," I asked.

"Alright," said Ella with a smirk.

I sprinted up stairs and grabbed my backpack, threw some stuff in it and was off.

Hopefully I can make it to Fang before the Flyboys!

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanx again for the reviews!**

**comments, flames, and any ideas!**

**~ E  
**


	4. I miss you

**Yo, sorry I havn't updated in like forever! I will make it up to you, I promise!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, yet**

**MAX POV**

I could see the town in the distance, the town Fang was in. As I got closer I could see a school and kids coming out of it. That is the first place I will look.

Landed neer some trees and walked over to some kids.

"Excuse me, I am looking for my…… cousin! Nick. Do you know where I can find him?" I asked some jock. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey baby, you can find that jerk at the gas station but, come by my house later and we can party," He looked at me and winked! The nerve!

"I your dreams jackass," I said with a scowl

"Hey bitch, what's your problem?" He asked me as he raised his voice.

I closer to him and whispered," You," then punched him in the nose. I tuned and ran, in the distance I could hear his cries. Ha ha!

I stopped running and layed down by a tree to think. Okay, the jerk said I could find Fang at the gas station. I looked around and then herd a scream down the street. With my raptor vision I could make out …… a gas station. Great, I didn't make it there in time. Better go help!

I ran down the street to the building and opened the door to see Fang, some kids, and flyboys.

**FANG POV**

Okay, me and my friends were just drinking some pop and munching on some snacks when flyboys attacked.

How they found me? No clue. Why they were here? Don't know.

Of course I started to fight. I heard Holly scream and the door open. Who the hell comes to a gas station where a fight is talking place! Then the person started fighting too! Who the HELL is this person.

"Fang!" the person said.

OH MY GOD

"MAX!!" I yelled

"Yes, now pay attention!" she told me.

We were fighting back to back and soon the last of the flyboys were gone. We were breathing deeply but smiling like idiots at each other. God, I missed her so much! Wait, what is she doing here?

"What just happened?" Lindsey whispered. My friends were hiding behind the counter and were coming out to see the damage.

"Um well, you know those bird kids?" they nodded, "I'm Fang."

They're eyes widened.

"This is Max, and why…." I asked her

"Tell you later," she said smiling, "but we need to hurry!"

"Okay, see you later guys, to my house," I said leading the way out of the gas station and to the woods.

**LINDA POV**

_Where is Nick_

He was supposted to be back from school 2 hours ago! I heard the door open and close followed by laughter?!?!

"I did not!" I heard a girl argue.

"You did actually," I heard my son's voice.

I ran out of the kitchen and into the living room to find my son with a girl that I met a while back when she introduced me to my son. Max, that was her name!

"Hello, what is going on," I asked not wanting to be rude.

"Hi Ms. Johnson it's nice to see you again. I came here because there was some attacks and I thought it would be a good idea to check on everyone. Plus they might be back for a while," Max said

"It's true I just gat ambushed be a bunch of flyboys," My son said. He was in danger what was I going to do!

"Umm….. we are going to be upstairs," Nick says

"Max why don't you stay for dinner?" I asked her, after all she helped me find Nick

"I can't, got to keep moving," she said

"Well okay," and with that they were up stairs.

**FANG POV**

Me and Max ran up to my room so we could talk. I opened up my bedroom door. The walls were painted black and even in the middle of the day in summer with the sun up you still needed to turn on thelights to see anything.

"What happened?" I questioned her as we sat on my bed, in the dark across from each other.

"Well the flyboys attacked my house and then said 'we will take you one by one' so I came here first and I can't stay because I think they're going for Iggy and then Nudge and, and," Max started to get all nervous so I took her in my arms and rubbed her on the back in between her wings. I could barrly make out her faint cries.

**MAX POV**

Oh god, I started to cry in front of Fang. Then he did something that i didn't except, he took me in his arms and started to rub my back in between my wings. Soon my cries stopped.

"What's wrong," he asked me with concern in his voice, we were still in the dark.

"Nothing," I said, he snorted

"No really," he said getting serious.

"I don't know, I just want them to stop," I said trying to hide one fact and one fact only.

"And…" he asked. Shit! He knows me to well

"I miss you," I whispered so faint he could barrly hear me.

"I missed you too," I heard him say.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me. Then I kissed him softly on the lips and pulled away quickly.

"Better get going if I am going to warn Iggy," I said to change the subject. I stood up and went over to the door.

"I'll come with you," he said coming out of shock.

"But you mom."

"She'll understand," he said getting up.

**FANG POV**

"Okay meet outside," she said and she walked down stairs.

Wow! She kissed me!! Wow!

I walked down stairs to tell my mom that I was leaving for a while.

"Hay mom, gonna be gone for a while," I told her like it was no big deal.

She thought for a second then made up her mind " Fine but, call me every day."

"k, love you," and with that I was out the door. I could see max in the yard facing the other way.

I slowly and quietly walked up to her and when I was right behind I said,

"I haven't flown for a while," she jumped like a foot in the air.

"God Fang, don't give me a heart attack," she said breathing hard, "go stretch your wings."

Sighed but walked to the back yard and slowly extended them to there full length. I hurt but the wasn't the hardest part! I flapped them a few time. Then I ran across the yard and took off, it hurt but after a while it felt good to be back in the sky.

"ready," max said hovering next to me.

"Yup," I said.

"Alright let's hurry up," she said and we took off.

**Tell me what you think!!! longest chapter ever so far!!  
**

**~ E**


	5. Figgy

**Hello people i would love to update more but school takes up alot of my time so im sorry. I will try to write more in the future!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**IGGY POV**

"honey are you sure you wont need help," my mom asked me for the hundreth time.

"yes i have done this before," I said

"I know im just worried," she said. It still felt good to hear my mom say that but I still miss the protection Max gave us.

you see since I arrived at my parents house my mom has been home schooling my, afraid I will get lost at a public school. This year I have convinsed her to let me go. i'll admit i'm nervous, I have never been to a school without the help of max or Fang every oncwe in a while but, i'll survive.

"Okay have fun," my mom said to my, I herd the worry in her voice.

With that I walked out the door and stepped onto the pourch and shut the door. I stood there for a couple of minutes, listening. I could hear birds cherping, kids saying hello to old freinds and huge wing folding in.

Wait! What?

I froze in my posision on the porch and listened.

One second i'm standing the next i'm on the floor wondering what the hell just happened until...

"Iggy, your okay!!!!!!!!!!" the oh so familair voise screamed.

"Yeah um, why wouldn't I be?" I asked her

"some flyboys attaked her house then attacked me but she was late," another voice said.

"okay....I'm still confused," i asked as Max got off me and I pushed myselfn up.

"Why dont we find somewher we can talk about this privetly," Fang said.

I nodded,"I know a place."

**FANG POV**

Max and i fanally saw the town iggy was in. It was 5:00 so we decided to grab a hotal room for the night. The hotal had two beds. In the morning we set off for Iggy's house.

We landed in Iggy's backyard 15 minuts later. Max jogged to the front and the tackled Iggy. After she got off him we decided to find a place to talk.

"Okay so some flay boys attacked my house and said they were going for the rest of you guys. I went to find Fang but was a tad late so we went to find you but this time im not late!" max said to Iggy who just sat there for a minute.

"So now what," he asked.

"We have to find Nudge, nad if you want to come you are more than welcome to," max said.

**IGGY POV**

After Max asked me to come with them i awnsered right away without a second thought.

"absolutly," I said.

"Why so quickly?" asked Fang.

"well Fnick," i said with a smirk," my mom wont really let me go too a public school and is a little causis, if you know what I mean."

"yeah," max said "will it be okay with your parents?"

"I should be able to work things out," i said.

"Sweet, we'll be at your hous tomorow morning, see you later Figgy," Fang said and with that they were gone.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I will try to write more!!! Maybe later today!!! review!**

**~ E**


	6. moter mouth

**Hello people, hopfully this will make up for how long i didnt update!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

**NUDGE POV**

I hate my family.

I know what your probably thinking, _what, Nudge i thought you loved you parents! _Ya, i used to, now they act like I mean nothing to them.

"MONIQUE!!," stupid mom. They were super nice at first plus i have seven other bothers and sisters. Now my mom smokes and drinks and my older brother, Jake, beats the crap out of us if he is in charge and we dont listen. Mom kicked out my dad a month ago so now I only have a mom and a stupid brother.

"What is your problem child i called for you, I am leaving for a while so listen to Jake," she said and left. When she says 'a while it means like, a week.

"hey, brat! get down here we're playing a game!," Jake said as he walked into my room an hour after mom left.

i nodded because if i didn't he would beat me. Now your probably wondering why i dont jus kick his ass. Well i would but, I just can't. He _is_ family.

When we got down stairs Jake explained the game. Emma, 9 years old, didn't like the game. She new the rules too. Listen to Jake!

"What did you say you little Rat," He said approching her.

"I think that game is mean," she whispered in a small voice, she knew what was next.

"Come here," Jake said as he grabbed her, she shreked. He brought her upstair and we all followed.

"Now what did you say?!" Jake asked as he held my little sister over the tolit in our apartment.

"I didn't say anything," Emma said crying.

"Wrong awnser!" Jake screamed and dunked her in the tolit. He left her head in it for about 20 seconds until he lifted her up.

"Now, what did you say?" he asked again. Emma was panting and couldn't awnser. I could tell he was going to dunk her again.

_That Was It!_

"Stop it!" i yelled stepping forward.

"What!" Jake yelled at me "Why are you talking!"

"First, I will not listen to you. Second, You cant just dunk someone in the tolit if they hate your sick ideas. And third, I anm leaving!" i yelled at him. Everyone starred at me. I have three other older siblings but they never stood up to Jake like I just did.

"You can't leave, I am stronger than you and you belong to mom!" he said with a grin, an ugly grin.

"oh, I am stronger than you and I belong to nowone," i said and punched him. His nose starrted bleeding. He looked shocked at first but hen disgustded. He regained his balence and grabbed me. He spun me around and held a pocket knife to my throte.

"Now, who is stronger?" he whispered in my ear. I was about to awnser intil i herd someone in our house.

"Nudge!!!" a famliar voice yelled. Oh, I missed her so much.

"Max! help im upstairs!!!!!" I yelled despratly.

**MAX POV**

Fang and I went back to the hotel and in the morning we flew back to Iggy's house. When we got there Iggy was waiting for us in his back yard. After he streeched out his wings we took off.

We flew for a couple hours before I saw the city Nudge was supposed to be in. In a few minuts we were at the apartments.

I went up to the room she was living in.

"I hear screamingbut, its not from flyboys," Iggy said as we aproched the door.

"deosn't matter, can you unlock the door?" I asked him wanting to know what was going on in there.

"Of course," and in a few seconds we were in the apartment. Let me tell you it was the biggest apartment i have ever seen, it had an upstairs!

"NUDGE!" I called out hoping for a reply.

"Max! help im upstairs!" okay not the reply I was hoping for but still a reply.

We raced up stairs and i did not like the sceane i saw.

**FANG POV**

Max walked over to a door where a bunch of kids were. I walked over to find ndge in some idiots arms with a knife to her throte.

Anger boiled inside me, Nudge may not be my real sister but she was preety darn close. I went up to the idiot and punched his face. He let go of the knife and Nudge.

Nudge fell to the floor and climbed back up and ran into Max's arms. I looked over at the guy on the floor, he was unconsios.

I went over to where Nudge was to make sure she was okay.

**MAX POV**

Fang walked up to the creep who had Nudge and punched him. what a good brother. The creep droppd Nudge and the knife and she ran into my arms.

"Are you okay," I asked her looking for any cuts and bruises, I found a lot!

"Yup," she said not looking me in the eyes. Fang walks over to us.

"Thanks Fang," Nudge said and hugged Fang. He stood there at first but then patted her on the back.

"What I dont get a hug?" iggy asks next to me.

Nudge smiles and gives Iggy a hug too. **(A/N that was not Niggy, just a friendly hug!)**

"What are you guys doing here any ways?" asked Nudge.

"Well there has been some flyboy attacks and I wanted to make sure everyone was okay," I told.

"ya and now we're going to go see Gazzy and Angel," Iggy put in.

"Ohhhh, I want to come and see Gazzy and Angel!" Nudge screamed.

"Nudge, I don't have a choice, your coming back to my house for a while after what happened," i told her "Why didn't you call and tell me." I gave her another hug, she just shrugged her sholders.

"so when are we leaving again?" asked Fang.

"tomorrow morning, we'll go rent two hotel rooms tonight," i told them.

"First we should call the police," Fang said looking at the kids and the jerk on the ground.

**LATER------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So we called the police and told them most of what had happened. Now we were in a hotel room. Me and Nudge in one and the boys in the other.

Nudge was watching T.V while I was looking for any cuts and bruises.

"hey max i'm-"

"Hungry, why dont you go see if Iggy and Fang want to go get some dinner, okay?" I interupted her as i fineshed looking over her.

"Okay!!" and with that she ran out the door and went to go find Iggy and Fang.

I walked over to window and looked out ot the landscape.

My thoughts wandered to Gazzy and Angel.

_I hope you two are okay._

_I hope we can make it there in time!_

"Max come on!" Nudge said as her head popped through the door.

"Coming," i said and walked out of the room.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OKAY, fineshed this chapter!! tell me what you think and if you have any ideas.**

**~ E  
**


	7. Capture

**Hello people, I always wish I could update sooner but with school and everything its really hard. So in my free time at school and at home I am starting to write a head and then I can update sooner. ANYWAYS, on with the story!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, yet**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**GAZZY POV**

School - boring

Home - boring

My life - BORING!!

I miss the flock. I'm lucky i still have Angel.

"Gasman? Gazzy where are you?" speaking of Angel. It was 11:46pm and I was in my room thinking at the moment.

"In my room Angel," I whispered. The door slowly opened and my little sister walked over to my bed, Total not far behind her.

"I had a dream about the flock dieing again," she whispered. I sighed and sat up in my bed. She had been having dreams about the flock recently.

I looked over at her. She was wearing a white nightgown and was holding Celeste. Her eyes were red and puffy, she was probably crying.

"i was, you should have seen it Gazzy it was horrible," she said. I scooted over in my bed and lifted the covers. She crawled in next to me and started to cry again. Total curled up by her feet.

"It's okay Angel, everyone's fine." i whispered in her ear. I had to be brave for her, but the truth was, i had dreams of the same thing once in a while.

Soon she was sleeping and I slowly drifted off, not knowing what was waiting near our house.

**NUDGE POV**

Oh, it felt so good to fly again and even with the flock! Almost. We still needed Angel and Gazzy. My best friend/sister and that annoying little twirp.

"Max," i said coming up next to her "I'm -"

"Hungry? We'll land soon, there's a town not far from here," Max said interrupting me.

A few minutes later we glided down to a McDonald's.

**FANG POV**

After we finished eating we rented two hotel rooms, one for the girls and one for the guys.

"Fang?" Iggy asked. I grunted to let him know i was listening.

"When we go to Angel and Gasman, do you think that we'll have to go back with our parents?" He asked me. Wow! I was not prepared for that.

"Do you want to?" I asked still recovering some.

"No, what about you?" he whispered the first part.

"Not really, I'm sure Nudge wont have the choice," i whispered back remembering what had happened when we found Nudge.

"Yeah," said Iggy and then Max came into our room.

"Listen," she said holding out a cell phone.

"Where did you get that?" I asked her.

"My mom but that doesn't matter, LISTEN," she commanded.

I grabbed the phone from her and listened.

'Hello fallers, it's Jake. Just wanted to let you know that we have the younger experiments ,chuckled this Jake guy'.

Wait! Jake, that jerk!!!

**MAX POV**

"who's Jake?" asked Iggy who herd the whole thing.

"The dude you almost killed Nudge," I answered.

"Well what does he have to do with any of this?" he asked again.

"Don't you think I would have told you if i knew?" I told Mr. smarty pants.

He thought for a moment then answered "No."

"Where's Nudge?" fang asked interrupting our little fight.

"I tried calling after she went to bed thank god," I told him.

There was an awkward silence between the three of us until I broke it.

"Well i'm going to bed, we'll go to the house in the mourning and look for any clues," i told the guys getting off the bed.

"Oh boy, I always wanted to be a detective when i grew up!!" Iggy said with a mock of excitement.

"Shut up Iggy," then I left.

**JAKE POV**

I walked up to the house where experiments 5 & 6 are supposed to be living. I tuned to the squad of erasers.

"Go in, get the to kids and get out, not that hard understand?" i told them, sometimes they can be so stupid.

They all nodded and ran into the house.

A few minutes later they were standing in front of me with an unconscious little girl and a little boy who looked scarred, yet angry.

Got 'em.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the little boy asked me.

" I'm Jake and I'm here so your friends cant get you," I told the kid.

His eyes got big after he understood what i meant.

I turned around and headed back to the trucks, the others followed.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, sorry for not updating. i would've updates sooner except the login thing was busted so i couldn't write this up!!! Stupid login!!!**

**sooooo**

**bye!!**

**~ E**


	8. Uh Oh!

**Okay, so I really don't have an excuse for not updating but sometimes it can get really tiring. So ya I got sick and had homework and all that shit but now I'm back and will try to make this a long chapter. I've also been thinking about ending this story soon sooooo ya!**

**Also, I was reading MAX, I have to say that book was REALLY good, much better than the last book. Did You guys like it???**

**And one more thing, I herd that Catherine Hardwicke is directing the Maximum ride movie. I thought she did a pretty good job on twilight. i just don't think its a good idea. What do you guys think???**

**IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE (SEE ABOVE) YOU SHOULD GO READ THAT RIGHT NOW AND IF YOU DID GOOD FOR YOU!!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I OWN MAXIMUM RIDE **JUST KIDDING I DON'T, HOPEFULLY I WONT GO TO JAIL!!! :) (I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE)(just in case :)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**GAZZY POV**

Okay, I extremely confused.

We haven't been chased, captured, attacked by, or seen any flyboys or erasers or whitecoats since Max found our parents and now I wake up in a dog crate in a dark room!! What the heck!!!!!!

_Gazzy are you up yet?_

_**um... ya, do you know whats going on Angel?**_

_I not completely sure but I think they don't want max to find us_

_**Why would Max find us, she's in Arizona with Ella and Dr. Martinez**_

_That's the part I don't get, unless Max was coming to get us._

_**Ya, she could come get us and-! I mean I would miss dad it's just...**_

_I know Gasman, i know. now pretend to sleep their coming to see if we're up yet._

_**Okay, night Angel**_

_Night_

**MAX POV**

Just five more minutes and i could see my baby and gasman. I knew the rest of the flock was just as excited as i was. How, you might ask? Because I know my Flock and don't you ever forget that! Now all I needed to do was find out what to do when we're all together. Will they have to go back to their families or what?

"MAX, is that is right there, is it!?! Hu? Is it max are we there yet? Is -"

"YES NUDGE THAT IS WHERE WE ARE GOING!!" Iggy burst.

"And how would you know?" Nudge asked crossing her arms over her chest and raising her chin. Iggy looked like he was about to lunge at her so i interrupted them.

"Yes Nudge that is where it is,'' I said as calmly as I could.

"Oh, Okay," she answered cheerfully and looked ahead.

"Oh sure listen to Max," Iggy whispered to silent for Nudge to hear. I snickered and he shot me the bird.

"Here we are," came Fang's voice.

I looked ahead and he was right, we were here.

In a few minutes we landed in the front of their house, one look at it and I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

**(I WAS GONNA STOP THERE BUT I HAVE TO MAKE UP FOR NOT UPDATING, GRRRR)**

**ELLA POV**

"Max can't just go out and get the Flock back just because she got attacked and they might be in danger. The Flock's parents have custody over them now and they actually always have so now she's breaking the law too," Mom has been pacing around the living room muttering to herself since she got home a few days ago and i told her where Max went. She has problems, serious problems.

"Mom, Max took care of the Flock way before their parents, and haven't they already broken the law like millions on times," I told her. "I mean really if anyone were to have custody over them it should be max, not some dopes who just found out they had kids."

"Ella Martinez! I am going to pretend you didn't just say that. And i know they already have broken laws and that is why i am worried. I don't want them breaking any more!" Wow, is it just me or does my mom have anger issues too?

"Okay, mom, chill!" i said try to calm my crazy mother down "I'm sure when Max finds out everyone is safe she will call you and then you can yell at her, Okay?" I if Max ever herd me say that I'm sure she would have given me her death glare.

Mom took a few deep breaths and then sat down on the couch, "You're right, Im sure everything will be okay."

I was proud of myself. That is until the door bell rang and we both herd a big, husky voice say, "Police, open up." The only good part about this was the look on my mother's face! (i'll probably get yelled at for that later)

**HA HA, I know, that wasn't very long but there were some cliff hangers in there!!! I had to stop and because of that i will wright another chapter right now!**

**(AGAIN, IF YOU DID NOT READ THE NOTE ((AT THE TOP)) GO READ IT!)**

**thnx you guys**

**And remember to answer these two questions**

**1) What did you think of the new book, MAX?**

**2) Do you think it's a good idea for Catherine to direct Maximum ride? (or I might have a poll up, go vote on it!!!)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!!!**

**I want at least 57 reviews total so go click that button!!!!**

**~E**


	9. What happened

**HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Gosh I just feel so energetic right now!!!! So did you guys answer my questions because if you didn't, I. Will. Kill. You! Just kidding!! lol! If you don't know what i'm talking about or you don't want to be killed I will tell you after you read this chapter!! yay!!!!!! hyper  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, which is really sad :(**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MAX POV**

I walked up to their front door and the others followed. I carefully grabbed the door nob but when I touched it, it fell off the door. i really have a bad feeling about this. I look back to everyone 's face looked really worried and Fang was staring at the door.

I put my hands on the door and gently pushed, the door fall to the floor. ops!

"That didn't sound good," Iggy said pointing towards the door.

"It wasn't and i think the house won't be much better," I told him.

I slowly walked inside, my heart thumping so loud i was sure Iggy and the others could hear it.

"Hello? Hello, anybody here?" I called into the house. We were all still, listening for anyone.

"Upstairs," Iggy said bluntly and we all ran up the stairs. As soon as we were up there we looked at iggy.

"In there," he said pointing to what looked like the master bedroom.

I slowly opened the door and saw a man on the floor. This man looks familiar.

_Angel and Gasman's Dad!!!! _I thought.

"Mr. Flounder, are you okay? What happened?" I asked as we all rushed in and surrounded Mr. Flounder.

He groaned.

"Let's get him cleaned up and something to eat," Nudge suggested. I nodded. Me and Fang lifted up Mr. Flounder and brought him into the kitchen.

**ELLA POV**

Mom looked at me and walked over to the door, I followed. When she opened the door, I saw two police man with a woman with black hair, a woman who looked like a hangover, and a woman with blond strawberry hair. Now why do I get the feeling like I've seen these people before?

"Mam, these people said your daughter took their children, do you know anything about this?," a police officer asked.

"Uh, come in please I'll tell you what i know," I looked at my mom flabbergasted **(lol funny word!!!)**

The woman and the police officers came in and sat down on the couch. I slowly sat down in a chair glaring at them the hole time.

"So when was the last time you saw your daughter?" the dude asked mom.

"Um I saw her a week ago before I went to work and when i came back my youngest daughter told me she left," mom told him. he nodded and looked and the woman with blck hair.

"Well I was her about five days ago when she came in with my son, they were both bleeding and then they left," she said, a little angry.

_Of course that's Fang's mom. Wait! what does she have against Max?_

"You mam'," he said looking at the blond.

"Um well i never actually saw her but my son disappeared about four days ago and left this note," she said handing the officer a note.

_Iggy's mom_

They all pasted the note around and when it got to me i almost smiled.

the note said

**_Dear mom,_**

**_I'll be gone for a little bit. I met up with some old friends. (Max and Fang)_**

**_luv you,_**

**_Iggy_**

"I don't know what happened to James, what if he's hurt?" she sounded really scared.

_oh please just because Iggy's blind doesn't mean he is helpless!_

"And you," he said looking at the hangover.

"Ah i don't remember. I left her with all my children I came home last night and she was gone along with the oldest but he has work. My other kids say she left with three teens," she slurred.

_Poor Nudge, Max will not let her go back there!!_

"Well, do you know where else she would be going?" the officer looked st mom.

_please don't spill mom please!!_

She nodded

_ARG!!!!!_

"To the Gasman and Angels house, in California," she said quietly.

"well as soon as we find her officer she better go to jail or i will sue," said Fang's Mom (now referred to slut)

That. Is. It!!!!!!

"Excuse Me, but if it wasn't for my sister all of your children would have been goners and she was the one who found you guys in the first place!!!" i said angrily, I turned to Nudges mom "You don't even deserve to have children, you can't take care of them and you look like you've been drinking for two days!"

I turned to the blond "IGGY can to find without your help he can sense some things miles away and does not need your help for every single thing!" she looked shocked.

I turned to slut but before i could lecture f=her she yelled at me!

"Now listen here Missie do not tell me I can't fend for nick, he is my property and can never see that bitch that you call sister ever again!" she exploded.

"Okay, there were many things wrong with that sentence. 1) counseling 2) Call my sister a bitch and she will break your neck 3) max and fang have been best friends since birth and nothing you doe could separate them, Nothing!" That Slut, she is so stupid!!!!

"Watch me," she said and walked out the door.

"Ella Martinez go to your room," mom said calmly but I knew t=she was exploding inside. i nodded and went upstairs. Fave minutes later I herd the door shut and mymothers silent tears. I went over to the window and looked at the sky.

"Please be careful Max," I whispered.

**MAX POV**

"what happened?" i asked the man in front of me.

"Well it was late and the kids were in bed and then all of a sudden I herd her scream and I opened my eyes and saw these robotic things in my room and then everything went black. That's all I remember," he said.

"Here go to this address and tell them Max sent you," i told him giving him my mothers address. gosh i feel like a spy!

"Lets go find A cave somewhere," I told my flock. They all nodded. We left.

**LINDA POV (aka, Fang's mom - aka, the slut)**

That little brat, telling me i can't raise my own child.

No matter, her mother said they would be heading to California, I'll just head on over there.

"Don't worry Nick. I'm coming.

**DR. MARTINEZ POV**

After Ella went up stairs the officer said that if Max wasn't found in three days she would be charged for criminal activity. He also said Ella had to watch her mouth. She was right though, Max should have custody over some of the flock, I mean Fang and Iggy are old enough but still.

Oh what will i do!

Maybe I'll call jeb, in th mourning.

_Please be okay max please!!_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, how was that!!!!! that was the longest i ever wrote. Now for the important stuff.**

**1) Ella you tell Her!!!!!!! woo**

**2) What should I do for future chapters.**

**3) I think this story will end soon**

**4) questions if you didn't answer - what do you think about the new book**

** what do you think about Catherine hardwicke directing maximum ride?  
**

**5) I want at least 65 reviews total so CLICK THAT BIG BUTTON RIGHT THERE!!!! |**

** V**

**GO GO GO GO GO !!!!!**

**~E  
**


	10. No really, we're going to Canada!

**Okay, you are ten reviews from my goal! Oh well! I'm just so nice.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**FANG POV**

We were on our way to the school, we were sure that's where angel and gazzy were.

HOUR LATER

There it was, the worst place on earth.

"AHHHHHH!" someone screamed. I looked around and saw Max drop out of the sky.

"Land," i instructed Iggy and Nudge. I folded in my wings and angled myself towards max.

As soon as i was close enough i wrapped my arms around her and whipped my wings out. She was clutching her head.

"ARG,'' she cried out.

I landed and set her down.

"Max! Hey, Max are you okay. What's wrong Max - "

"YES nudge I'm fine, go to bed," Max managed to say. Nudge and Iggy lay down as soon as Iggy started a fire.

Max groaned and her head fell on my shoulder.

"Ow," she grumbled

"You okay?" i asked. she nodded.

"I'll take first watch," I told her and soon she was sleeping.

**DR. M POV**

Oh, I hope Max is okay.

Linda, Fang's mom, wants sue Max. She even has a lawyer.

**MAX POV**

Iggy was kneeled in front of a steel door. This morning we snuck into the school and Nudge found out which room they were keeping Gazzy and Angel. Now we were just about to break them out and nobody knew we were here.

"got it," the door opened and we rushed in.

"Max, Fang, Nudge, Iggy," Angel screamed.

"Wha?" Gazzy asked waking up.

We unlocked the cages and ran out of the building.

I wonder where all the whitecoats are?

"Oh," I said. I found them, they were waiting for us out side, there learning so fast.

"U and A!" I yelled and we jumped up, threw out our wings and flew off.

They were learning but they aren't that smart!

**LINDA POV**

"Please find my son, i lost him once, i don't want to loose him again," I cried to the police officer.

"Don't worry ma'am, we'll find him do you have any idea where he might be?"

"yes, with a girl about 15 years of age, they knew each other for awhile. She took him away from me!" i said.

"Do you have any idea where they are?" he asked.

"No," i said

He sat there for a minute reading over his notes.

"I do know where her mother lives though," i said.

"Can you give me the directions?" he asked and i started to tell him.

**MAX POV**

After flying for about an hour we found a cave and settled in there. After hugs and laughter we got down to business.

"Now what?" Iggy asked.

"Where do you guys want to go? We could go on vacation and then go back to your families," I said.

Everyone agreed.

"How about Canada?" Iggy asked and i couldn't help but smile!

"Why?" Fang asked looking at Iggy.

"Well, It''s out of the country and they have moose and ....... and...... french people!" He said. I rolled my eyes, Iggy wants to go to Canada to see moose and french people.

"Okay," i sighed "Who want to go to Canada?"

Everybody looked at each other and then they all agreed.

"Okay but first we have to find a phone and call my mom," i said ans we all flew to the closest city. I finally found a pay phone and left a message on my mom's phone telling her that i found everyone and that we were going to Canada for a week.

**ELLA POV**

Stupid Linda! She came back to the house with the police.

"DO you know where they are?" the guy asked.

"well a few hours ago i received a message from my daughter," mom said "She said they were going to Canada for a week and then coming back."

I burst out laughing.

"sorry.............Canada................Ha ha!" that's funny.

"I bet i'll never see him again," Linda cried.

"Max would never keep any members away from their parents, it too her forever to find you guys and i bet it tore her apart to see them leave and-"

"That's enough, Ella go to your room," mom said and i left.

_Run Max, Run!_

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry I suck at updating and i am so sorry!!  
**

**Review or the toast will get you!**

**~E  
**


	11. psycho mom

**He hE! I'm updating! this is like the first time I've don't this the week after my last update!!!!!!!!!! I am so proud!**

**WoW! I got a lot more reviews than expected!! Thanks a lot you guys!**

**This chapter is dedicated to...... Silent Broken Heart, )( *wings* )( (), Kitten-in-the-skyy, Abmonkey8, Aleria14, bloodfang therandomflockmember, & DeceasedAngel****!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
FANG POV**

I woke up this mourning and remember my mom and what she told me before i left, to call her. I asked Max if we could go to the town a mile away from here and find a pay phone. She agreed , also wanting to see if she could get a hold of her mom too. After we all woke up and ate we set off for the town.

Once we landed Max asked Iggy if he could go bring the smaller kids to the park down the road. He agreed and we went to find a pay phone.

"There!" Max screamed in my ear, pointing at a pay phone at eh end of the street. Ow!

"Great, now if only i could hear out of my right ear," i said.

"Sorry! Now lets go before ...... oh i don't know, the younger kids go all rebellion and kill Iggy!" she said running over to the pay phone. Either she doesn't like this town or she really likes pay phones.

I ran down the street to where Max was waiting.

"You go first and hurry up!" she said handing me a few coins.

I put the coins in and dialed my mom's number.

_RING! _one ring

_RING!_ two rings

_RING! _three rings

"Hello? This is Linda speaking"

"Hey mom"

"Nicholas! Where have you been! I called the cops and that girl and-"

"Mom, I'm fine we had to find everyone you didn't have to call the cops and what girl?" Good thing Max was inside the store neer by.

"That girl that came home with you efore you left, we are going to court! She took you away from me."

"WHAT! Mom you cant do that Max wasn't taking me from you this is what i told you I'd be doing!"

"Enough! Where are you I'm coming to get you!"

"Mom chill just-"

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Umm in Baudette somewhere in MN, but its okay mom-"

"Do not move!"

And she hung up. What should I tell Max?

"My turn!" some one pushed me out of the way. Max put in some coins and dialed her moms number.

"Wait Max, i have to tell you something!" but she ignored me.

**MAX POV**

**"**Hello?"

"Mom!"

"MAX! There is something very important i have to tell you!" I herd some one talking in the back round. I new voice started talking to me before mom could tell me anything.

It was Ella!

"Max! Fangs psycho mom is accusing you of talking him away from you and now you have to go to court!"

"What?" i said in a small voice.

"I said-"

"I know what you said!" i snapped.

Fang took the phone from me all of a sudden.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Do you know that you have to go to court?" he asked, oh god, he knows too.

"Yes," i hissed. He gave me the phone back.

"Give the phone to mom," i told Ella.

"Max, Linda just called my cell and told me we all have to go to Beudette, is that where you are?" mom asked

"Yes."

"well dont move we will be there in a few hours."

"Ya we get to ride on a super fast jet!" Ella yelled. I would have smiled but all of this was still processing in my head.

"K, bye"

"Bye," mom and Ella chorused.

I hung up the phone and took a deep breath. i slowly turned to face Fang.

He looked me in the eye, his face showed no emotion, but his eyes showed lots.

We stood there for a moment just starring like that until i turned and started walking in the direction of the park.

**FANG POV**

She tuned and started to walk in the direction of the park. I ran after her. I grabbed her wrist a spun her around so she was facing me.

She glared up at me. I knew she wasn't mad at me, both of us knew that. She was just worried and mad at everyone else in the world, we both knew that but max would never admit it.

"Listen, my mom is crazy and-" i started to say.

"Glad we're on the same page..." she hissed.

"Look, it will all stop if you just go to court!" i said trying to be reasonable.

"Fine," she said then looked me right in the eye "What if I'm found guilty?"

"You won't," i said. She nodded, slipped from my grasp and kept walking to the park. I started to follow her.

I would make sure that Max wasn't found guilty, it was my fault she was going to court in the first place.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay! So I'm thinking the next chapter or the one after that they will go to court! If you could give any idea that would help lots!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**thankS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**~E  
**


	12. Mr Kat or Cat!

**Hey everyone! Sorry its been awhile. School got out, Ive got soccer three days a week, and a bunch of family crap! Now ill stop giving you guys excuses because that isn't what you came here for! You came for a chapter and a chapter you will get!**

**Big thanks to....... )(*wings*)( (), shayne rider, girlwithwings2 (), Silent Broken Heart, bloodfang therandomflockmember, maxriderox, and Dark-Angel-Wings-95!!!!!!**

**Okay what next......? Oh Ya!**

**DISCLAIMER: I , maxride333, DO NOT OWN *sniff* MAXIMUM RIDE! ............yet**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MAX POV**

The younger kids and Iggy were brought to my moms house with Ella and were being watched by some police officers. I, on the other hand, am in a car, a black car. You know those one that you see in the action movies and the guys with the bald heads and black suits and black sunglasses, wow they sounded like Fang. Only he didn't wear sunglasses.

Speaking of Fang, he was in a different black car with the devil ( my new nickname for her! I'm so proud). I, myself, an with my mother on our way to court. Fang and I were forced into different cars.

_flashback_

_we were at the park, waiting for my mom or fangs mother some other dudes. All of a sudden two or three black cars drove up and tons of men poured out. A couple of directed Iggy and the younger kids into a different van. I tried to stop them but they resisted me I thought about punching them in the face but, i knew why they were here. I looked over and saw that Fang was being directed into a different van then me. He gave me short nod. The vans window rolled down and I saw the devil herself and she was even giving me an evil grin._

_end of flashback_

The car stopped. The court room wasn't the biggest building i had ever seen but it wasn't tiny or small either. I opened the door and stepped out a man came out behind me. He looked perfect and was about in his twenties.

"Hello Max, I'm your lawyer you can call me Kat!" he said, even his voice sounded perfect. weird!?

"And you're the Birdie, you better run," He whispered walking past.

I stopped dead in my tracks and my eyes widened. "Kat" turned around and grinned. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang who had been watching the whole thing. I thought quickly. I started to walk towards the side of the building, behind my back i stuck my pointer finger out and soon herd footsteps behind me.

When I rounded the corner someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I found myself facing Fang.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice sounding concerned.

"My lawyer...... he's an eraser!" i said quietly not looking at Fang in the eye.

"Max, that's crazy!" he said relaxing a little.

"No he said 'you better run birdie! or something like that," I said, i sounded a little scared. I knew Fang herd it in my voice to because then he wrapped his arms around me and held me. I didn't cry but it felt good and reassuring. Then he let go.

"Don't worry I'll stay on guard and if anything happens we'll get out," he said and I nodded. Then we walked into the horrid building.

I sat down in my seat but not so close to "Kat".

"Order in the court!" and the room went silent.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay so i know its not the longest chapter but i wanted to stop here!**

**I want at least 6 or 7 reviews **

**~E  
**


	13. Jail or the School

**You all must hate me!! i am the worst updater person ever! I am also one of the most tired updater peoples ever too! I had a soccer games all week cause it was this huge tournament and stuff so i am plooped ( my new fav. word! ) !!! **

**Anyway if you have any ideas please message me!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE BUT I OWNS EVERYTHING ELSE!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**LINDA'S POV**

I walked into the court room and looked around for Kat. I saw him standing over in the corner and walked over to him.

"We clear on the deal?" I said quietly. I looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to us. Nope, not many people were in here. I saw my son and his 'girlfriend' in a different corner talking quietly.

"Yup, you get us the girl and you can have your son," He said also just as quietly. I looked down at my watch, almost 3, which meant people would be arriving soon.

I turned around and walked closer to where my son was standing and tried to hear whet they were saying but they were talking to quietly for the human ear. I dug in my purse for a minute and pulled out a small device. I put one end in my ear and turned it on and listened.

"I heard him, i swear to god he's an eraser!" the girl said desperate for him to believe her.

"Chill okay, just chill. everything will be fine!" Nick said putting his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and walked to where her mom was standing up in the front. I smiled.

I put my hearing device back in my purse and walked over to Nick. I put on my friendly mom smile and walked right in front of him.

"Hey honey! what bugging you?" i asked very sweetly. i had to look good.

"You," he mumbled and walked passed me up to the front. I stood there shocked for a minute but snapped out of it. I straighted my shirt, turned around, and walked up to where my son was.

"All stand!" a voice said and we stood. Let the games begin!

**FANG'S POV**

I stood up as the judge walked up to the big wood thing she sits at, I forgot what it was called. As soon as she sat, we all sat.

"Okay lets get this over with. Tell your stories, I make the decision, and then you will leave. Got it? Good!" she said. She must be a very crabby judge!

"My client, Mis Ride, just came over took check on her family and Nick came with and they were gone longer than they thought," 'Kat' said simply. idiot!

"Miss, Linda was never told that they were leaving and they had no super vision plus he never had a say in coming or not!" my lawyer said. That bitch! I was going to stand to object but my _mother _held me down.

"Okay, Miss Maximum Ride will be going to jail for about a month and will not be permitted to see Nick again, case closed!" she said. that's when chaos broke loose.

**MAX'S POV**

Jail. this was horrible!

All of a sudden Kat morphed and grabbed my arms and pulled then behind my back. i tried to struggle but he was much stronger than other erasers i've met. He bound my wrists together and pulled out a gun. I struggled harder but he just chuckled. He then shot the judge and pressed the gun against my head.

"EVERYONE OUT!" he yelled and people started screaming and running to all the exits. I looked over at my mom who's face was in utter shock. She was watching the police officers morph inot erasers also.

I looked over at Fang who was struggling with an earaser also. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mom run out of the building, thank god.

"Let go of him we had a deal!" Linda said and my eyes widened! They made a deal.

"QUIET!" Kat said shooting bullets above our heads, i flinched. Everyone in the room stopped. across from me an eraser was holding Fang. A couple feet away from from him his mom was standing there with two eraser next to her, there was another eraser next to me and Kat as back up.

"first things first," whispered Kat. I felt him push down on my neck witch must have been a pressure point because i slowly sank to the ground.

**----------------------------------**

**horrible chapter i know! BUT I NEED IDEAS!!!!**

**IDEAS!!!!!!!!**

**THANKS~**

**~E**


	14. Im Done Here

**Okay thank you for all the reviews and the ideas!!! i am still having writers block but i am really gonna try to write this!**

**anyways, i dont own anything at all except some things!**

**Big thanks to the reviewers: Arerial14 (And Iggy), Kitten_in_the_Skyy (), )( *wings*)( (), Rainie16,**

**-----------**

**FANG POV **

They made a deal? _They made a deal? _THEY MADE A DEAL? THEY MADE A _FUCKING _DEAL?

**_Yes Fang they made a deal gosh! get that through your head and do something!_**

_Angel?!?!_

_**Who else?**_

_Well if you're such a smart six year old than you tell me what to do!_

**_Hmm? i think you should turn invisible then walk through the men and go get max! Then you can shoot the erasers and we can all come in and beat up your mom!! then we all live happily ever after! well, kinda!_**

_Um... Angel that's a great plan and everything but for 1) i cant turn invisible and move 2) i cant walk through things 3) how do i get a gun, i don't have one now do I?_

_**Just trust me Fang!**_

I looked back over at Kat and saw him crouched on the floor near Max's unconscious body.

Here goes nothing!!!

i took a deep breath and concentrated on turning invisible

"hey! were did the little punk go?" one of the erasers yelled. I opened my eyes and took a step forward. Hey! It worked! I walked up to Kat and Max as the other erasers looked around frantically for me.

I grabbed the gun out of Kat's hand and just shot him! I was so pissed for some damn reason. I picked up Max who was stirring. I grabbed the gun and started shooting the other erasers. None of them were dead just lying down in pain.

"Fang?" Max mummbled squerming out of my arms. I gently set her down, holding on to her arm as she steadyed herself.

Now it was just us and my mom.

_Stay out there Angel! I can handle this myself._

_**Okay Fang We'll be out here if you need us!**_

I walked over to my mom, bringing Max with me. I stopped in front of her, starring at her. She looked at me then to Max who was just looking at her instead of glaring like me.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked my mom being the first to talk, which is weird.

"Do w-what?" she stuttered, playing dumb.

"Why'd you make that deal?" i growled. I was really mad, i mean I was mad from the beginning but then learning that she made a deal, trading max for me, and now she's playing stupid!

"I..uh......I-I just wanted you to love me, so i could love you without those things, but they wanted the girl," she muttered the last part. She glanced at Max through her hair. Of course they wanted Max.

I didn't want to talk or say too much with Max right there, but she looked a little warn out, like she was about to fall asleep. So i told her anyways.

"You could have just talked to me or something, but know you have to earn my trust and love back and trust me it will be extremely hard. I'm going back to live with the Martinez's house. if you want to visit or call I'll give you the number tomorrow before you leave," i told her.

She never decided when she was leaving, but i knew i was scaring her and i knew she would leave. If she wants my love and trust she's gonna have to earn it back, just like Jeb.

I turned around, picked up Max into my arms (she was startled, because of the erasers, at first, but went back to sleep when she saw it was me), and walked out of the building.

Leaving my 'mother' standing in the middle of her own disaster.

**-------------**

**Okay I think i did much better with this chapter then the last!**

**I'm thinking about two more chapters then this story will be finished and i can work on my other stories.**

**i was also thinking of a sequel but i don't really think so**

**anyways tells me what you thinks **

**thanks!**

**~E**


	15. Back to Normal

**Here i am!!!!!!!!!!!! you probably dont care about me though, only this chapter I'm about to give you!!!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Last time i checked im not a old guy, maybe i should check again, NOPE still good!**

* * *

**FANG POV**

**6 MONTHS LATER**

* * *

Well its been six months since all of the i decided to move back in with Dr. Martinez the rest of the flock wanted to, too! We all missed each other to much. Dr. M thought of a brilliant idea and bought a new house with more rooms then i could count (not really but you get my point!) and our parents moved in with us. The best part was that our parents rarely bossed us around (including my mom), they just observe as max bossed us around, just don't tell her i said that.

Speaking of max, we are an 'item' i guess you could say. We don't act like it most of the time cause well that's how we are, but we still tease and goof off and fight with each other. I guess what I'm trying to say is that i love her but we're still are normal selves with each other.

I loved this life and I'm pretty sure that it couldn't get any better, well actually... never mind.

'CRASH!'

I ran up the stairs to see Iggy on the floor. Max stepped out of her room which was right next to where Iggy lay. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. It was mean i know but i couldn't help it!

"Oh sure, ha ha, very funny!" Iggy said then his hands shot out and pulled. the next thing i knew i was lying flat on my back, so was max, and Iggy was still on the floor as well.

i herd a cough behind us and looked up to see Dr. M and my mom.

"Hey mom! How's life been treating you?" Max asked her mom. Iggy and Me started to snicker.

"Fine Max, do you mind if i ask what you three are doing on the floor?" she said smiling thing she won. Well Max can suprise you.

She tapped her chin thinking for a minute.

"Yes, i do mind," she finally decided.

"Downstairs, dinner, NOW!" Dr. M said.

We got up and walked down stairs.

"eek!!" two girls ran across the living room followed by a blond boy holding a spider from the looks of it.

yup everything is back to normal!

**MAX POV**

I sat on the couch with fangs arm around my shoulder. i looked at my flock, my family.

_Your family is most important to you Maximum, cherish them forever._

**--------------------------**

**The END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AFTER THIS I WILL WRITE A THANK YOU CHAPTER TO ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED!!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS **

**THANKS SO MUCH**

**~E**


End file.
